


My Caring Snake

by Sarond2222



Series: There for you [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eve doesn't put up with any of it, F/F, Faey is a ass, Fluff and Angst, Oneshot, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarond2222/pseuds/Sarond2222
Summary: Akali meets one person she never thought she would every see again and tries to talk to them, thinks don't go well. Luckily Evelynn is there for her.Created to Celebrated My Little Dragon hitting over 130 Kudos !
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Series: There for you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103264
Comments: 1
Kudos: 121





	My Caring Snake

**Author's Note:**

> The underline Italics means the characters is speaking Japanese.

Akali stared at the woman, her heart raced when she saw her, she pushed past everyone in her way and went straight to the black haired woman. Ahri yelled at her “Kali ! Where are you going ?! Our Photoshoot !!” The diva watched before she looked at the blonde.

“I’ll get Rogue, you two worry about the photoshoot.” Ahri and Kai’sa nodded before they headed inside. Evelynn sighed as she opened her car and got inside, igniting the engine.

The rapper was still chasing down the woman, Akali groaned when the woman started running but she didn’t relent suddenly the rapper was pulled into an alleyway and the person went to try to punch her. The rapper quickly blocked it, and pushed the hand to let go of her as well. “Who are you ? Why are you following me ?!” The woman shouted as Akali stared in horror, she pulled off her face-mask and sunglasses.

_ “Faey it’s me, Akali, I just want to talk.” _ Akali said in their native language, Faey stared at the rapper, before anger filled her face and she took a step closer.

_ “I thought we at the dojo weren’t good enough for you ?! What ? Being a one hit wonder rapper is not going well for you ?” _

_ “I never said that, I said the dojo was a good place for me, but it wasn’t my passion, I wanted to follow my dream, you know that.” _ The rapper said hopefully but when the black haired woman looked away from her, that hope disappeared. The two stayed silent for a while until Faey finally spoke again.

_ “Why are you even talking to me ?” _

_ “Because-” _ The rapper stopped, she looked at how pissed Faey was and sighed. Akali put back on her mask and sunglasses.

_ You know what, nevermind, have a good day.” _

_ “It will be, once you leave.” _ Akali started walking away then a beep rang out and she looked at the purple muscle car, the window rolled down to reveal Evelynn, her sunglasses tilted down as she stared at the rapper.

“Kali, darling who’s your friend ?” Akali blinked before she pointed at Faey, Evelynn nodded and Akali frowned. The black haired woman glared at the diva who ignored her for now.

“This is Faey, she’s ah, my sister.” 

“I never would’ve guessed.”

“Good.” Faey spat out, she glared at both of them, Akali frowned under her mask while Evelynn smirked.

“Ah now, I see it now, well anyway get in, I’ll give your sister a lift.”

“I don’t need a lift from a murderer.”

“Oh ? A murderer ? Is that my nickname from the media ? Cute.” The diva smiled as she pulled her glasses up over her eyes and pulled out her phone as well.

“But slander as well, I’ll let my lawyer know, now get both your cute butts in here.” Faey was taken aback by the diva’s words, she blushed when the rapper sighed and looked at Faey, she shrugged. The black hair woman growled as she got into the back of the car, while Kali went to the other side, only to find the door locked and the window slightly rolled down.

“Sorry darling, backseat for you too, play nice with your sister, I don’t want to have to get new leather.” Akali glared at the diva, as she stepped into the back of the car. Faey glared out the window, as the rapper clipped her belt on. The diva looked at them through the car’s mirror.

“Where to ?”

* * *

_ “So, this is the diva of K/DA.” _ Faey said as she stared out the window, Akali glanced at her before she glanced at the diva who was driving, Eve full attention was on the road. 

_ “Yeah, Evelynn, she’s nice once you get to know her.” _

_ “I say so, if you don’t mind being woken up by moaning.” _

_ “Eve isn’t like that, why are you hating on her already ?” _

Faey didn’t answer but she turned around and looked at Akali. The rapper, a little surprised, raises an eyebrow at her sister.  _ “Whatever, you never answer my question: why did you follow me ?” _ Akali winced as she tried to think back but only let out a nervous laugh.

_ “I don’t know, I saw you and just followed you without thinking.” _

_ “You really haven’t changed at all.”  _

_ “And you became more like Mom.” _

_ “You say it like it’s a bad thing.” _

_ “Because it is, you should be yourself, not what someone wants you to be.” _

_ “Oh ? Is that what you're doing ? Throwing your life away to become something our mother hates ? Look how far you’ve fallen.” _ Faey shot at the rapper, who sighed as she took off her mask and sunglasses to look at her sister. 

_ “No, I’m becoming who I am, who I always wanted to be, if mother doesn’t like it then that’s her problem, not mine.” _ Akali could feel Faey’s anger dying down, as the older woman frowned.

_ “Mother doesn’t like it because you're ruining your life, being a rapper might be great now but once you are old ? No one wants to hear a granny rapper, Kali. At least with the dojo, you can teach the younger generation, give them a path, a passion.” _ Faey said softly, but the rapper’s own anger sparked as she pointed a finger at her sister.

_ "See, this what you two can’t understand: I am doing that, I'm giving the younger generation a path, a passion, just with rapping instead, but when I want to do things my way it’s a horrible idea ! Why can’t you be happy for me ? Why can’t mother be proud of me ?!” _

_ "Because you're a selfish brat ! If you had just ran when I told you to, my leg would still be here ! I could’ve been the fucking fist of shadows but NO it was you and then you threw it away to be a FUCKING RAPPER ! So no I can’t be happy for you and Mother can’t help but fucking hate you for RUINING MY LIFE !” _ Faey shouted at the rapper, who took the full attack, she winced away and stared at the ground. The car’s engine was the only sound as the diva hit the pedal faster.

_ “I’m sorry, I knew you were angry at me but I never knew, I didn’t mean to ruin your life.” _

_ “Sorry doesn’t bring my leg back, asshole.” _ Faey spat at the deflated rapper, who looked away from her. Akali whipped her eyes, trying to stop her tears from falling.

_ “Neither does your tears.” _

“Okay, that’s enough.” Evelynn said from the front, her fingers wrapped tightly against the steering wheel. Faey stared at the diva, whose face remained completely neutral.

“You could understand us ?” Faey asked, completely stunned but the diva ignored her.

“I understand these are family issues and I shouldn’t be involved but if you dare hurt Kali again, I’ll throw you out of this car.” The diva threatened, her eye flicked from the road to the mirror to look at Faey.

“Eve, stop. Stay out of this, please.” Akali begged as she stared in horror at the diva but Eve ignored her as the black haired woman, who also focused on the driver.

“I didn’t want to take this stupid car ride, this was your idea !”

“Yes, it was because you want to be a big baby and not hear Akali out, just scream and bitch.” The diva said with a shrugged she could feel Faey glaring daggers through the seat at her.

“I understand you have issues but taking them out on Kali won’t help anything honey, you're only destroying your relationship with your sister who just wants you to accept her.”

“Fuck you, it’s people like you that made Kali go down this crazy path, she took my dream and then threw it away ! I have a right to be angry, she’s not even my fucking sister.”

“Good because Kali deserves a much better sister.” Evelynn stated, shocking Faey and Akali. 

The rapper looked as the car pulled in, “Look honey, I’ll give you advice: stop and move on, let go of the past, you're only hurting yourself.” and with that, Eve unlocked the door. Faey wasted no time as she got out of the car only to be grabbed by Akali.

“Wait, Faey, please ! I really am sorry about this, the leg, Eve, everything, please.”

“Just, shut up and leave me alone.” Faey said softly, as she pulled her arm freed and closed the car door. Akali stared after her sister, the diva didn’t say anything as the rapper cried in the back of the car, eventually the diva pulled in again. Eve pulled out a tissue from her pocket and handed it to the rogue, rubbing the younger girl’s knee.

“Eve ?”

“Yes darling ?”

“Fuck you.”

* * *

It was 3 week later, the diva and the rapper hadn’t spoken in a while. Evelynn kept her distance while the rapper seemed to avoid her at all cost, choosing to take her bike or taxis instead of asking the diva for a lift, until today.

“Ahri said you need a lift.” Evelynn said as she looked at the rapper, or rather the freshly coloured in tattoo that was on the rapper’s left arm. 

The tattoo touched the wrist and stopped just above the rapper’s heart, wrapping around her whole. The tattoo main feature was a snake, its main colour was white, but the tail was blue and it’s lips were black. Like Akali’s back dragon tattoo, there were clouds that surrounded the snake, but they were black, it’s outlines were purple, there were also water waves at the snake’s tail and the whole tattoo was done in a Japanese style.

The diva eye however focused on the snake’s eyes, they were gold, similar to the diva’s, they stared at said diva, as it’s head on the rapper’s chest.  “Ah yeah, thanks I can’t drive with the pain and I’m sick of taking a taxi.” Silent fell around the pair, the tattoo artist didn’t say anything as he cleaned the station. The rapper sighed as she looked at Eve.

“And I wanted to say: I’m sorry for saying fuck you.”

“No I should be sorry, I shouldn’t have said those things to your sister.” The diva said, she came closer to Akali, placing a hand on the rapper’s bare shoulders. The rapper sighed before she placed her hand onto the diva’s hand.

“It may have been harsh but you were right: I need to let go of the past, I’m only hurting myself.” 

“Kali, I should have worded it better, I didn’t mean to hurt you.” 

“No, I needed it, I needed my caring Snake.” Akali said grinning as she stared at the new tattoo. The diva smiled as her eyes fell on the tattoo as well, her hand reached but stopped and rested against her side, the other remained on Akali’s shoulder.

“You know in the east, the snake is a symbol of wisdom but also in a way rebirth, since you know snakeskin and stuff.”

“Oh ? Is this your way of trying to make me feel good over the fact you called me a snake ?”

“I mean it as a good thing !”

“You're lucky my favourite animal is snakes.”

“Oh cool, how come ?” The rapper asked her whole body filled with curiosity and the diva couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“I had one when I was younger, a California Kingsnake, Eleanor, She used to love to climb up my arm, never bitten anyone, at least anyone I liked.” 

“Sounds like I know what to get you for your birthday.”

“Please, Ahri’s face would be priceless, she was terrified of Eleanor and ran anytime I took her out of the case.” The pair laughed until the tattoo artist came back into the room, and helped patched up the skin, explaining the aftercare routine to the rapper.

“Now you have a deposit down, but with colour, you're gonna have to pay more.” Akali shot a confused look before her graze became filled with annoyance Evelynn glared at the tattoo artist as well but sighed.

“How much does she owe ?”

* * *

“You shouldn’t have paid him.” The diva smirked at the pouting Akali in her car, the two were now in the car, driving their way home. Evelynn could feel the rapper’s stare and placed a hand onto the younger woman’s knee.

“Call it my way of saying thanks for punching Draven for me.”

“I didn’t do that so you can get me a tattoo ! I did that cause that asshole hurt you.” Akali 

“I’m aware darling.”

The two didn’t say anything as the diva drove, Eve felt a hand on her hand and gave it a squeeze. “I ah, wanna say thanks for standing up for me, against Faey, I’ll get you something.” Akali said softly, Evelynn raised an eyebrow as she pulled into the garage and turned the car’s engine off.

“I did that cause that bitch hurt you.”

“Using my own words against me ? Okay, but I still want to give you something.” Evelynn chuckled at the rapper’s stubbornness before she thought for a minute and finally squeezed Akali’s hand.

“Well if you insist, I want one thing: I want you to sleep in my bed with me tonight, only if you want to.” Akali gulped and nodded, before the two stepped out of the car. Not speaking a word to each other.

* * *

Akali wrapped her arms around the diva’s body. Evelynn’s was faced away from her but the rapper was still nervous as she bit her lips. “It’s not your fault you know.” Eve said and the rapper blinked.

“You couldn’t have known Faey would lost her leg and there’s no way to know if you had run the same outcome wouldn’t have happened.” Evelynn said softly, the rapper bit her lip harder and closed her eyes. The diva turned around and faced the rapper, her hand resting on Akali’s cheek.

“You know what makes you so great Kali ? Your honest, so please cry darling, it’s okay to let it out and be sad.” The diva said, her thumb wiped away the tear that fell down the rapper’s cheek. Akali buried her head into Eve's shoulder, Eve was careful not to throw the fresh tattoo.

“I just want to move on, to not think about everything I could’ve done differently but it’s hard Eve.”

“I know, I know darling, but I’m here for you, so is Kai’sa and Ahri.” The diva said as she gently stroked Akali’s hair and hummed. The rapper cried a little more before she stopped and the diva believed she had fallen asleep.

“Sweet Dreams, my little Dragon.” Eve whispered into Akali’s ear before snuggling into both her pillow and the rapper, with the latter pulling her closer.

“You too, My caring Snake.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yo thanks for reading and thank you for getting My little Dragon to over 130 kudos !
> 
> I can't believe that the support that story, since it was just something I wrote and didn't think much about it. 
> 
> Anyways, I wanted to do a fic more focused on Faey and Akali's relationship, since K/DA Kali is much different then Classic Kali, so I imagine that K/DA Kali blames themselves, since she seems more chilled then classic. Also I can't remember if I mention in My Little Dragon's notes, but I imagine that Eve is more of the type to uses words rather the actions.
> 
> I did some research into Snakes, how there seen in Japan and how Japanese snake tattoos. Super interesting stuff, here's a link to one of the pages, if your interested of finding out what Kali's tattoo means: https://tatring.com/tattoo-ideas-meanings/Japanese-Snake-Tattoos-Hebi-Tattoo-Symbolism-Design-Ideas
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed this soft little Fic, thank you for all the support, Stay Safe and LONG LIVE THE KNOT !


End file.
